The Star of Dashi
by whitedarkness
Summary: The Star of Dashi is the most powerful Shen Gong Wu. But without Omi to guide them, how will they ever win against Chase. R
1. A new duty, a new alliance

Yeah so anyways this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. I got this idea from the theme song; you know when that weird diamond thing appears in the center dot of Omi's head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, I would never make a season finale this mean.

**Chapter 1**

Master Fung woke up extremely early. Dojo had Banged the gong to wake the Xiaolin Apprentices. All came except for Omi.

"Master Fung, why d'ya wake us up so early?" asked Kimiko.

"There is an important matter to discuss" said Master Fung

"What is it?" asked Raimundo.

"It has been a month since Omi has gone to the dark side (A/N), and now there is a great disturbance in the balance of the universe"

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Clay.

"Recently, several Shen Gong Wu have been activated. These are special items only activated when the most powerful Shen Gong Wu is reaching full power."

"What is this Shen Gong Wu?" asked Kimiko.

"The Star of Dashi, it holds all of Dashi's power and strength. And this would be a great catch for the Heylin side"

"What do you mean reaching full power? Don't you mean activated" said Raimundo.

"No, actually this Shen Gong Wu was activated about ten years ago. Dashi acted strange about this one. He never used it. And I never got to see what it can do" said Dojo.

"I need you all to do some important research on this, for one day, we will fight for this, and we need to know all we can about it."

With that, the Apprentices moaned and went to the scroll room in the Xiaolin Temple.

"Dojo, we need to find that" said Master Fung"

"I know, I'm focusing my sensing powers, but I just can't sense it. I must be so used to its power, that I can't differentiate it from my other senses" said Dojo.

"This would be so much easier with Omi here. I can't convince him otherwise" He believes it's against his Xiaolin honor to go back to the good side. Why did I teach him to respect his honor? I even go against my own when it comes to the greater good."

"I don't know why you do most of the stuff you do" said Dojo. As he said that he slithered away. Little did they know a robotic fly camera went back to Jack Spicer with this information.

_In Chase Young's Lair_

Chase Young was lounging in his throne. Omi (In lion form) was serving him his evening tea. Then he laughed maniacally. "Omi, Omi, Omi. How the mighty have fallen. You would have been the only one able to defeat me, but now, you are under my claw."

"Chase. I found this scum at our door" said Wuya. Jack Spicer followed close behind. Omi the Tiger roared at him.

"What do you want Spicer?" asked Chase in a 'just-leave-me-alone' tone.

"Um… I've been thinking" he barely squeaked this out. "Why don't we make an evil alliance?"

"Why should I make this alliance?" hissed Chase.

"Because… I got some juicy information you'll want to see." He pulled out his robotic fly camera as it showed a portion of the conversation of the Xiaolin warriors.

"**Why'd you stop it fool?**" screamed Chase.

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look" said Jack, with a hint of confidence in his voice. "Alliance first, then you'll see the juicy part."

"Don't stoop to this fool's level" said Wuya.

Completely ignoring her he said "Deal". Jack played the rest of the video recording. As soon as it finished Chase smirked. "So, this Star of Dashi could beat me. **WUYA"**

"Yes Chase?"

"Can you sense this at all?"

"No" she cowered.

"Oh well" he said calmly. "I guess I'll have to search for this myself"

Omi had a hint of worry in eyes. 'I hope my friends are all right' he thought.

What do you think? I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I was actually going to make the scene in Chase's lair the second chapter.

Authors Note

Describing Omi along with the Star of Dashi had no real purpose or does it. (wink)

Hey I just came up with the craziest song.

Hey Omi, I like the things you do-ooo.

Hey Omi, if I could I would be you.

You're the one and only tiger, with the only taste.

You know how to take a TV Show and make it great.

Xiaolin Showdown, is more than good, it GRRR-REAT.

Sorry if it's too weird. I just needed to put this in. By the way Review please. Flames welcome.


	2. A dream, A steal

Hi everyone. I got reviews, and I'm so happy. This has better progress than my other fic, and yet I like that one better. Whatever.

**blitzkrieg414**-I don't care about cool. I care about **FUNNY**. Anyways, Omi is better than Raimundo. Don't dis Omi.

**keri2004**- thanks a lot. I needed this for the story.

**titanfan**- thanks a lot. I'll right more.

**Yo Fue'**- thanks. I know it's short. Oh no, I'm out of songs! I also wrote tiger instead of lions.

**TamerTerra**- thanks. I have a tendency to make a short first chapter for introduction.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, it probably wouldn't be that great.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were tossing and turning in their beds. They were having a strange dream. The apprentices were standing in a dark space. Well actually more like floating. "What are we doing here" asked Kimiko.

"Who knows?" said Raimundo.

"I feel dizzier than a horse on a merry-go-round" said Clay. Then, a yellow circle appeared in front of them. It looked like the sun, and it was really big. Then the "sun" spun around and Omi's real face appeared (not the lion one).

"Friends, I fear that the darkness is reaching the maximum" said Omi.

"What?" said Raimundo.

"It's just gonna get darker (10,000 years of darkness)" said Kimiko.

"What do you want us to do?" said Clay.

"I don't know, but I sense the Star of Dashi. Its powers must not fall into the hands of evil" said Omi.

"How do you know that?" said Clay.

"And how can you communicate with us" said Kimiko.

"I just sense the Star. DONOTQUESTIONME!" he said rapidly. "And it seems I can communicate with you telepathically, at least when we're all sleeping."

"Well why don't you come to the Xiaolin side" said Clay.

"I am bound by my Xiaolin word" said Omi sadly.

"But bro, you weren't yourself" persisted Raimundo.

"Nonetheless, I cannot betray the Xiaolin honor. Some magical force is binding me" said Omi. "Please friends, FIND THE STAR OF DASHI." Then each of the apprentices snapped up. Kimiko woke up with a device in hand (A/N). It was a compass with the Star of Dashi within the circle of a dragon.

"Raimundo, Clay. I just had the weirdest dream" said Kimiko.

"Did you dream that too?" asked Raimundo.

"Strange. What that you got in yer hand little fella" said Clay.

"It looks like a compass" said Kimiko showing them the trinket.

"What do you think it's for" said Raimundo.

"Duh… it's to look for the Star of Dashi. Omi must have given it to me. But how?" said Kimiko.

"I don't know, but you should show that to Master Fung" said Clay.

* * *

_In Chase Young's Lair_

Jack Spicer is worked on a machine to track the Star of Dashi. Of course it still need some work.

"Spicer, are you done playing with your robots" said Chase.

"I'm not playing. I'm tweaking my Shen Gong Wu tracker to search for the strongest source of magic" said Jack.

"Are you going to trust this fool" whispered Wuya to Chase.

"I'm a man of my word. Besides, he may be on to something" said Chase.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" said Wuya.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Jack.

"Nothing, get back to work" said Chase. "Omi, I think we should pay your friends at the Xiaolin temple a visit. We need the Fountain of Hui to find this Star." Omi sadly went along.

* * *

_In the Xiaolin Temple_

"This is a most curious device" said Master Fung.

"Let me see that" said Dojo.

"How do you get this?" asked Master Fung.

"I don't know" said Kimiko. "I just remember waking up with this."

"Yeah, and all of us had the same dream" said Raimundo.

"It was more like Omi was communicating with us" said Clay.

"This is all so very strange" said Master Fung. Just then, Chase Young and Omi broke through a wall.

"You have something I need" said Chase. "The Fountain of Hui." Then Omi was forced to fight the warriors. Chase proceeded into the Xiaolin vault. Omi didn't fight so rough. He only kept them from stopping Chase. Master Fung went into the vault.

"Old Man, you can't stop me" said Chase.

"Who are you calling old? You're older than me" said Master Fung.

"I have immortality" said Chase. He then transformed into a lizard thing, and whacks Master Fung away with his tail. He took the Fountain of Hui. Then he ran up to get Omi. "Omi, let's go" he said. Then in a poof of smoke, they disappeared.

"Master Fung, are you all right?" asked Kimiko, supporting their teacher.

"I'm okay. But now that he has the fountain, he can find the Star of Dashi" he said.

* * *

_In Chase Young's Lair_

Once Chase and Omi arrived in his lair, Omi holding the Fountain, Omi's "spots" began to glow and the Fountain of Hui looks dimmer. Chase does not notice this.

"**What is wrong with this fountain?**" yelled Chase. While trying to set the Fountain in the air, it merely falls down to the floor. "**THIS IS THE FOUNTAIN YET IT WON'T FLOAT!**"

"I guess you'll have to wait for my robot" chuckled Jack.

"**SHUT UP!**" shouted Chase.

'Did I do that' thought Omi.

Wuya looked at Omi with curious eyes. She noticed that Omi's head was glowing. 'He did something' thought Wuya. But she dismissed that thought. 'Omi doesn't have power'

* * *

What do you think? I'm sorry if it's still short. It's harder to think up stuff for this fic.

Authors Note

There is no specific reason for Kimiko holding the compass. It just seemed right.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
